


Frost Bite

by damienbloodmarch



Category: Frozen (2013), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienbloodmarch/pseuds/damienbloodmarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway and Olaf love each other very much. But what happens when Denmark interferes with their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Bite

Olaf moaned as Norway stroked his bitty tang tang slowly and carefully with his long, slender, fingers. They were having sex for the first time, and Norway wanted to make it special for his snowman lover. Olaf gripped at the sheets, ignoring the feeling of his melting snow, as he heated up with sexual desire for Norway’s dick inside his butt. Norway pressed a light kiss to Olaf’s hand, smiling when Olaf giggled.

“I’m Olaf…” Olaf whispered, his eyes half-lidded. “And I like warm hugs.”

Norway chuckled, before picking up his speed with his hand, making Olaf whine.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Denmark, who had been listening the entire time. He was outraged that the object of his affections was planning on having sex with another snowman.

“Norway…” He said, trying to hide his anger. “How…how could you?”

Norway sat up, removing his hand from Olaf’s bitty tang tang.

“Because I can.” Norway said, narrowing his eyes.

“But…but _baby_ …”

Olaf gasped, and got off of the bed.

“Have you been-“

Olaf was cut off by the sound of someone else gasping in horror. Denmark turned around to see Iceland, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Denmark’s entire world began crashing down as the realization washed over him.

“I thought I was your baby…” Iceland whispered, his voice shaking. “Was nothing we had… _real_?”

Denmark reached out to the Icelander, but before he could, Iceland ran down the hall, tears streaming down his face as choked sobs escaped his throat. Denmark turned back to Olaf and Norway, who had been watching the encounter.

“Have you been having sex with my brother?” Norway hissed, standing from the bed, only to be pushed back by Olaf.

“The real question here…” Olaf said, glaring at the two men. “is have you been cheating on me with…with this…fool?”

Denmark gasped. “ _Fool?_ I’m not a fool!”

Olaf turned back to Norway. “Have you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“No, of course not. I love you too much.” Norway said, stroking Olaf’s cheek affectionately.

Olaf blushed, his pale face turning a deep red. He giggled as Norway continued his actions. Denmark coughed awkwardly, before exiting the room, going to attempt and win back the love of Iceland, who was no doubt planning on breaking up with him, after learning the truth, that it was not him that Denmark loved, but Norway.

Norway and Olaf returned to the bed, and slipped under the covers, planning on waiting until the next night to continue with their desires.

Olaf pressed a kiss to Norway’s cheek, wishing him a good night.

Norway smiled.

The end.


End file.
